The achievement of a perfect flat surface on a concrete floor is particularly important in large industrial buildings such as warehouses, where flatness is required to enable forklift trucks to pass safely and efficiently over the floor, remaining perfectly level even when heavily loaded. It is also often necessary to provide an accurately flat floor on which to attach heavy machine tools. In addition, where goods are to be stacked, the floor must be substantially perfectly level to avoid any danger of a stack toppling.
At the present time, the required flatness has been produced by manual techniques which, while producing the results desired, nevertheless are laborious, labour intensive and time consuming and, therefore, costly.